Snow Cake
by Ambivalencia
Summary: All of those efforts of hers were meant to make the cake. A small cake meant a world as a birthday present for him. - RikuTsura - Happy Birthday Rikuo! 23/9


There are many circumstances and reasons on which someone could make a cake. The most common reason is for birthday cake. And that is the exact reason on why Tsurara was making it a whole morning.

To make a cake is a very simple job. At least it was for the cold ice lady of Nura household. _Tsurara Oikawa_ was mixing the cream for the decorations. She lurked around to see the oven, so the cake would not be burnt by mistake. On the other hand, she was tasting the cream she mixed before and smiled pleasantly.

"Ne, Tsurara, what're you doing in the early morning?" a woman who wore a kimono with some of her chest left opened was staring at her, "Now ... You don't plan on making something weird, do you?"

"Ah! Kejourou! Of course not, it's nothing special really," she said, "Don't you remember? Today is master's birthday."

Kejourou's eyes were getting bigger in surprise. She shrugged and laughed on her ignorance, "Ah I see! I guess you are making a cake for him?" she asked while she walked inside of the kitchen.

"Yup! At least I want to give something useful for him," she said, "I guess the cream is alright ... Oh! The oven!" she murmured and ran to the oven and turned it off before the cake burnt out completely.

She sighed gladly, "Yatta! The cake is ready to have its icing!" she prepared the cake beside the cream and she started to decorate it.

"Wants some help, Tsurara-chan?" Kejourou walked in near her and pull some of her kimono's sleeve and left her white skin opened. "That'll be nice!" Tsurara smiled.

* * *

><p>The school corridor was crowded in the morning. There were Tsurara and Rikuo stucked between. The ice lady was bringing an unusual white bag. Tsurara had finished her cake before Rikuo knew it.<p>

"Hey Rikuo! Happy birthday!" shouted Kiyo from behind them. He had Shima walking beside him as well, "Happy birthday dude!" they patted on Rikuo's shoulder.

Rikuo smiled and said, "Ah, thanks guys."

After they arrived in the class, Tsurara was still walking with them even though she is not in the same class with them. Pity. Kana Ienaga was walking to Rikuo and giving him a present wrapped in scrapped paper.

"Rikuo-kun, happy birthday!" she said.

Rikuo looked at the present throughly and then he looked at Kana, smiling, "Thanks Kana-chan."

Will she get a thanks like Kana got from Rikuo? The ice lady sighed in worry. Instead, Rikuo got so many presents from his friends in the class. Tsurara decided to leave.

* * *

><p>"Rikuo-sama!" shouted Tsurara to the class after the last school bell rang. She saw Rikuo was in a middle of conversation with Kana.<p>

Tsurara saw them and her blood tension went up so suddenly. What was this feeling? It was uneasy and it made her felt unsecured.

"Ah, Tsurara!" he said while walking to her, had finished packing his things to leave for home, "Come on, let's go."

Tsurara was deep in thought, but soon she recovered and smiled to him, "M-master, do you have time to spare? I want to say something."

Rikuo looked at her confused, "Oh, of course. What do you want to say?" he smiled.

Tsurara took a glance on her white bag, that had her handmade snow cake inside. And then she looked back at him, "Can I talk to it somewhere?"

"Sure! How about the riverbank?" he said. Tsurara nodded happily. They left from school for riverbank.

The sky was as blue as Tsurara remembered. She walked slowly with Rikuo and then he took a seat on the wildered grass.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?"

Tsurara looked at him and then she offered him the bag, "Here,"

"What is this?" he took the bag and looked inside. He took it out and he found a box of small white cake inside of it.

"A cake? Tsurara, you made a cake for me?" he asked while his eyes were glancing through the female youkai with her school uniform.

She nodded, embarrassed. She then looked at him, "Happy birthday Rikuo-sama!" she giggled.

Rikuo smiled and Tsurara asked him to eat the cake. He did it, apparently.

"Um, Rikuo-sama, there is cream on your cheek!" she said energetically.

Rikuo's right finger was searching for the cream, "Here?"

"No ... Here," she pointed her finger to the cream, but suddenly, the Rikuo she talked with was gone, leaving his other alter ego to take his place for him. He was the youkai Rikuo. That devastating master Tsurara has put her loyalty to. She didn't know how he could change like that. But it did not matter.

"And you did not give me anything?" he suddenly asked while glancing the sky, "That's sad."

Tsurara was panic. Her face was flustered and red, "H-Happy birthday Rikuo-sama!" she looked at him shyly, "Eh... I don't have any present to give for you," she looked down on the sea of grasses, where no one seemed came to the riverbank, "I-I am sorry."

Rikuo muttered, "Kiss me then."

Tsurara's face redden in a short amount of time, "K-Kiss you?"

The ice youkai looked at him once again, seeing him who was glancing seriously on her side. Tsurara looked away, and then she looked at him, closing their distance, and she kissed him.

Purely on his lips. His lips was soft. Her lips was as cold as he could have remembered. Tsurara ended the simply chaste kiss, and she blushed deeply.

"H-Happy birthday, Rikuo-sama."

Rikuo chuckled, "Your lips was so cold, no wonder you are our _Yuki Onna_ in the household," he licked his lips.

"That's not funny!" she giggled.

They had some fun time together in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>AN: You guys can kill me because I haven't updated my Tsurara's Diary. I don't have any idea left for that story unless I make a better plot and made it the other way round. Anyway, it's actually a late gift fanfiction for Rikuo! He had birthday in 23 September, that's why I plotted it as 23/9 hahaha!

Happy Late Birthday, Rikuo!

_Prophetor left the timeline and slept._


End file.
